pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
John Newlove
John Newlove (June 13, 1938 - December 23, 2003) was a Canadian poet considered to be a dominant voice of prairie poetry (although he lived most of his adult life in British Columbia and Ontario). Life Newlove was born in Regina, Saskatchewan. He lived in a variety of small Saskatchewan towns, in particular Kamsack. He attended the University of Saskatchewan for a year, worked briefly as a social worker, a teacher and at a radio station before embarking on a cross-Canada trip which eventually landed him in Vancouver. He came to prominence in the 1960s as various collections of his poetry were published to critical acclaim. He left Vancouver in May 1967 and took his family to Deep Springs College in California where composer friend Barney Childs was a professor. After several more moves, he and his family ended up in Toronto by 1970 where he worked as senior editor for McClelland and Stewart. Various writer in residence stints followed his 1974 departure from McCelland and Stewart, including at Concordia University in Montreal, the University of Toronto and University of Western Ontario. He lived for several years in the early 1980s in Regina, where he served as writer in residence at the public library; then in Nelson, British Columbia, where he taught at David Thompson University. Finally, he lived from 1986 in Ottawa where he would spend the rest of his life. Newlove suffered a stroke in 2001, and died in 2003 in Ottawa. Recognition Newlove won the 1972 Governor General's Award for English language poetry or drama for "Lies." He won the 1984 Saskatchewan Writers' Guild Founders Award. His 1986 collection, The Night the Dog Smiled, was short-listed for that year's English language poetry Governor General's Award. Newlove was the subject of 2 documentaries: New Canadian Writers: John Newlove, 1971, broadcast on TVO; and What to Make of It All? The life and Poetry of John Newlove, 2006, was broadcast on Bravo! in 2007. Ottawa magazine and website Bywords established the John Newlove Poetry Award in 2004.Our Poets at Rest: John Newlove", Arc Poetry Magazine, Dec. 14, 2010, ArcPoetry.ca, Web, June 8, 2012. Publications Poetry *''Grave Sirs: Poems''. Vancouver: Private press of R. Reid & T. Tanabe, 1962. *''Elephants, Mothers, and others''. Vancouver: Periwinkle Press, 1963. *''Moving in Alone''. Toronto: Contact Press, 1965; 2nd edition, Lantzville, BC: Oolichan Books, 1977. * Notebook pages. Lithographs. Toronto, C. Pachter, 1966. * Burn, and other poems. Platteville, WI: 1967. *''What They Say''. Kitchener, Ont.: Weed/flower Press, 1967 1968. *''Black Night Window''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1968. *''3 Poems''. Vancouver: Western Press, 1968. *''The Cave''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1970. *''7 disasters, 3 theses, and welcome home: click''. Vancouver: Very Stone House in Transit, 1971. *''Lies''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1972. *''The Fat Man: Selected Poems (1962-1972). Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1977. *''The Green Plain. Lantzville, BC: Oolichan Books, 1981. * Three poems. Prince George, BC: Gorse Press, 1985. *''The Night the Dog Smiled''. Toronto: ECW Press, 1986. *''Poems''. Magnum readings; 26. Ottawa: Magnum Book Store, 1993. *''Apology for Absence: Selected poems, 1962-1992''. Erin, ON: Porcupine's Quill, 1993. *''The Tasmanian Devil, and other poems''. Maxville, ON: above/ground, 1999.Search results = au:John Newlove 1999-2014, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Dec. 27, 2014. *''A Long Continual Argument: The selected poems of John Newlove'' (edited by Robert McTavish; afterword by Jeff Derksen). Ottawa: Chaudiere Books, 2007. Edited * Dream Craters. Erin, ON: Press Porcépic, 1974. * Canadian Poetry: The modern era Toronto, McClelland & Stewart, 1977. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy University of Toronto. ''"John Newlove: Publications," Canadian Poetry Online, Web, July 4, 2011.''' Audio/video *''John Newlove reads his own poems. (Phonotape). CBC Record T 55107. (196?) *''Canadian poets 1''. (Audiocassette) Toronto: Canadian Broadcasting Corporation, 1966. *''John Newlove''. (Phonotape). Toronto: High Barnet, 1973. * Except where noted, a/v information courtesy University of Toronto. '' ''"John Newlove: Publications," Canadian Poetry Online, Web, July 4, 2011. See also *List of Canadian poets *Timeline of Canadian poetry References Fonds *John Newlove archives at the University of Manitoba Archives & Special Collections Notes External links ;Poems *Three Poems in Jacket *John Newlove at Canadian Poetry Online - Biography and 10 poems ;Books *John Newlove at Amazon.com ;About *John Newlove in the Canadian Encyclopedia *John Newlove's "Ottawa poems", Ottawa Poetry Newsletter {Credits}} Category:1938 births Newlove, John Newlove, John Category:Governor General's Award winning poets Category:People from Regina, Saskatchewan Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:English-language poets